


I Love You More Than I Love Plants

by japkochi



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japkochi/pseuds/japkochi
Summary: Taemin just really loves plants. And Jongin.





	I Love You More Than I Love Plants

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, sorry if I made any mistakes or if it's not good. This is mainly inspired by my relationship with my girlfriend. The conversations about the rabbit's foot and the Gollum Plant are quoted, nearly word for word, from us. We went from best friends to dating, and it all just reminds me so much of Taekai so I had to write this. Please enjoy, and I'd greatly appreciate any kudos or comments!

"Look, Jongin!" Taemin exclaims, pulling at the sleeve his best friend's hoodie. "This little thing hanging out of the pot is called a rabbit's foot! It kind of looks like it's holding the fern!"

"That's cute," Jongin offers, but Taemin can tell he's not really interested.

Jongin doesn't find the same joy in plants as Taemin does, which is perfectly fine. Not everyone sees the beauty in every leaf, every branch, or petal, and that's fine. Taemin just likes to appreciate the small things, the way the sunlight catches on a certain flower, the way a water droplet slips down the stem of a plant. Others just don't understand that plants are great and Taemin loves them almost more than he loves Jongin.

Which is why he's practically in heaven right now. Their schedules have finally lined up and Jongin suggested going to the nearest conservatory. Taemin had leapt up from the couch, where he had been resting his head on Jongin's lap. His smile was wide and he nearly suffocated Jongin with a crushing hug before he rushed to put on his shoes and jacket.

 

It's early winter, but Taemin doesn't mind. His coat is thick and the conservatory is mostly inside anyway. And if he's being honest, he could just snuggle up to Jongin if he feels cold. The younger man would throw an arm around him and hold him tight as they walk through the display of plants.

"Oh, and there! That's a Gollum Plant. Look at the little tubes."

"They remind me of Shrek's ears," Jongin remarks, failing at muffling a giggle.

"You're right and I hate it." Taemin lightly whacks his shoulder.

"You're welcome."

Taemin doesn't know how long they've been there, but he really doesn't want to leave. There are so many plants to look at, accented by light-up decorations. One time they pass a pond with what looks like a replica of Treasure Island in the center. It even came complete with a sea monster and a sinking ship outside a cave.

"I love it here," Taemin says as they near the outdoor section of the conservatory.

"I knew you would," Jongin replies, pulling on his gloves.

"There's so many plants and they're all so beautiful and I want them all but Kibum-hyung would kill me if I brought more than three succulents into the dorm and I'm not even around enough to take care of them properly but I love them as my own children and I would do anything for them, Jongin, you don't understand."

Jongin chuckles and slings an arm around Taemin's shoulders, shaking his head slightly.

"Breathe," he says, smiling fondly at the older man.

"I'm trying, but this place is breathtaking."

"Alright, grandma, put on your gloves and zip up, it's cold."

Taemin smacks Jongin's shoulder with one of his gloves. "I'm not a grandma!"

"Whatever you say, grandma."

"Hey!"

He chases after Jongin, who ran off to avoid another swing of Taemin's glove. He finally catches up when the brunette stops to fix his hat, barreling into him and almost knocking both of them over. Jongin, being Jongin, manages to catch himself and Taemin, laughing. And Taemin can't look away. Not when Jongin's smile is brighter than the light-up decorations and his laugh sounds sweeter than all the candy canes in the world.

He already knows that he wants Jongin in his life forever. Who wouldn't, when he's literally the definition of perfection. With his muscular body yet smooth and fluid dancing, envious height, fluffy hair, and handsome face, Jongin is quite possibly every girl's dream. But Taemin sees past the younger man's outward appearance. He sees Jongin's infinite kindness, how much love he has for his members and his fans, his determination and hardworking attitude, and his passion for music and dancing.

But he also sees Jongin's pain. Disappointment at making a mistake in a choreo, flashes of agony across his face because of his knee or his waist or some other recent injury, frustration at his busy schedule leaving him no time to rest and recover, sadness because he's been away from his family and friends for so long. Taemin sees all of this pain. Pain he wishes he could take away.

He realizes he's gotten lost in thought when Jongin starts shaking him.

"Hey, are you okay?" His eyebrows are drawn together and his lips are shaped into a frown.

Taemin puts on his most reassuring smile and pats Jongin's cheek before replying.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go look at more plants, I'm freezing my ass off."

When he turns to head down the path, he discovers that Jongin hadn't let go of him the entire time. He smiles to himself and takes the hand that had just released him, pulling the brunette along with him.

 

"This is winterberry, not to be confused with like 600 other species of holly. It's deciduous, so it loses all of its leaves in the fall, but the berries last long into winter, which is where it got its name."

Jongin reaches out to feel the round, red fruits at the end of the branch. He seems to be surprised at Taemin's extensive knowledge of nearly every plant they pass. Seriously, what did he expect? Taemin really loves plants.

"But don't holly trees keep their leaves?" He asks.

"Some do. Hollies can be either evergreen or deciduous, so it depends on the species."

"Are you sure you're a musician and not a botanist?"

"Quite."

Jongin laughs.

"Come on, it's too cold out here," Taemin drags him back toward the door by the hand he still hasn't let go of.

 

After a while, Taemin notices that Jongin is getting tired. He can't blame him, his week has been packed with long dance practices and promoting their winter album. Taemin stops by one of the many Christmas trees, Jongin following suit.

"Hey, you look sleepy, we can leave if you want." He rubs Jongin's back, feeling his muscles relax.

"I'm fine, Tae, I want you to enjoy the plants." He even sounds tired.

"I've been enjoying the plants for a while now, you need to get some rest."

"No, it's okay, go examine some poinsettias or something."

"Jongin."

"Taemin."

"Fine. You're lucky I love plants so much."

"More than you love me?" He's such a kid, pouting at Taemin like that.

"Not nearly as much as I love you." Taemin pinches his cheek, grinning at the younger man's smile.

"You're great."

Jongin hugs him, arms tight around his waist and chin rested on the blonde's shoulder. Taemin laughs and wraps his own arms loosely around Jongin's neck.

"I know."

He loves that he can feel Jongin chuckling in his chest.

Jongin pulls back, and Taemin finds himself lost again. But not in thought, like before. This time he's lost in Jongin's eyes. Their deep brown captures his gaze and lock him in place. He's still smiling, and so is Jongin. The brunette's lips are stretched into a small but extremely fond smile. Their arms are still around each other, and Taemin thinks he can stay like this forever. Wrapped up in Jongin's warmth and forgetting that the rest of the world exists when he looks at him.

And then one of Jongin's hands is leaving Taemin's waist, opting to rest on the blonde's cheek. His thumb slowly traces Taemin's cheekbone. Taemin leans into his touch, eyes fluttering closed.

Before he can open them again, Jongin leans closer and kisses him. Well, if it can even be classified as a kiss. It's really just a slight brush of their lips, but Taemin loves it. He opens his eyes when Jongin pulls away, noticing the younger man's nervous expression.

"What was that for?" He asks quietly. He can't hide his smile, Jongin is too adorable.

The brunette brings a hand up to his neck, massaging the back of it. His answer is a shrug. Taemin catches his hand and returns it to his waist, stepping closer to Jongin.

Taemin cups Jongin's face with both hands, never breaking their eye contact. He kisses him then, a real kiss. He feels Jongin melt, all signs of previous tension gone. His lips are oh so soft and Taemin didn't think he would want this until now. He lets Jongin lead the kiss, despite being the one who initiated it. The younger man is smiling and soon Taemin is too, until he's laughing and they have to break apart.

"I love you, Taemin," Jongin whispers when he's calmed down.

"I love you, too, Jongin."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Is that even a question? Of course."

The brunette kisses him again and god, Taemin will never get over this feeling. He's lightheaded, filled with happiness beyond belief and if he thought he was in heaven before, he was so wrong because this, this is heaven.

Then he feels Jongin asking for entrance and only lets him in to bite his tongue. The brunette breaks off with a yelp, holding his damaged tongue. Taemin laughs and presses a chaste kiss to the corner of his boyfriend's mouth before grabbing his hand and pulling him back along the path.

"Not so fast, pretty boy. Let's go examine some poinsettias!"

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship. I don't know much about plants (that's my girlfriend's job), so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
